1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a biometric information detecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a biometric information detecting apparatus which is capable of measuring an optical signal and a pressure signal from a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of the public's increased interest in health, various kinds of biometric information detecting apparatuses have been developed. Particularly, various wearable devices, which may be worn directly by subjects, as well as devices specialized in health care, have been developed.
Methods of detecting biometric information, such as a pulse wave, may be largely categorized as invasive methods and noninvasive methods. Noninvasive methods, which may easily detect the pulse wave without causing a pain to a subject, are usually used.
For precise pulse wave analysis (PWA), information based on an optical signal or a pressure signal, measured at a surface of a subject's body, is obtained. The biometric information of the subject may then be obtained based on this information. Various methods are used to reduce measurement errors.